Superluv Ch 1, Continued by Fox Monster
by TheHedgehogGiraffe
Summary: A 22 year old girl lives with her drug addicted mother. Her only outlet from the abuse is to watch Shane Dawson videos, but when Shane announces that he will not be making videos anymore, she gets fed up with her mother and leaves. What will a chance encounter on the street have in store for the unfortunate girl who wants to be loved, but doesn't believe she can? Shane Dawson x OC
1. I'm Running Out of Time

**Disclaimer:I do not own Shane Dawson, YouTube, or the song Superluv! I do own the main character and the plot!**

I ran down the sidewalk, my feet pounding the pavement. Sweat and tears flowed down my face, and my pants were laced with sobs. Yes, I'm a runaway. It would be stupid to deny that. But I'm also crying for a different reasons. One, my mom is a devil bitch from hell and two, I have nowhere to stay. Right now though, I'm just trying to put as much distance as I can between me and that place. I know I must sound crazy, so let's rewind a bit shall we?

"Mom, I'm home!" I called softly into the darkness of the house. To call it a home would be lying. It hadn't been my home for fifteen years, and I wasn't going to start calling it one now. I tossed my shoulder bag onto the ratty old couch in the living room, and made my way to my bedroom. I shut the door quietly behind me and locked it. I slunk over to my bed and dove onto it, grabbing my computer along the way. I opened the laptop and clicked into YouTube, smiling as I typed "Shane Dawson" into the search bar. When the page loaded, I clicked right into his channel. He had a new video up, so I played it.

* * *

"Hey guys," his voice began, much more serious than usual. "I'm sorry to have to say this, but this is goodbye."

I knew that he was saying more, but I couldn't listen. Tears welled in my eyes as I tried to comprehend what he had just said. What? He wasn't making videos anymore? I closed my green eyes clenched my fists, and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, well, I imagined a new fire alight in them. This was the last straw. I had taken a beating from my mother almost every day for the past fifteen years, and I had never fought back. I would always drag myself to my room after my mom became too tired to hit me again. A few year back I discovered Shane's videos, and it made my life bearable again. When I would lock myself in my room as an attempt to escape, I would watch them over and over, laughing and crying, escaping my own personal hell. But now? I found myself asking the question that I had always been afraid to go left unanswered every time I asked it. I had always tried to rationalize it, give myself a reason to stay. But the truth was, I was afraid to leave.

* * *

I didn't think I was anymore. In fact, I knew I wasn't. I don't know what possessed me to walk out that door, but I do know that I never looked back.

* * *

So, I grabbed a duffel bag from the closet, stuffing it with my laptop, a charger, and a pillow. Then I eased out the front door, closing the door behind me. I closed a door then, and opened a thousand.

* * *

So here I am, running down the street with tears in my eyes, finally letting out what I've kept in for fifteen years. I could have kept running, far away. Maybe have found a bus, got on it, and never looked back. Could have, if I hadn't ran straight into someone.

I fell to the pavement, letting out a startled squeak. The man offered his hand and said in a voice that was so familiar that it hurt to hear,

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Miss! Are you okay? I wasn't looking where I was going!" I glanced upward in shock, staring at the only person in the word I ever felt connected to, even though we hadn't met until then. Shane Dawson. And then, making a snap choice, I lowered my head, took in a shaking breath, and whipped my hand across his face.

**AN:Hey guys, I know I said I would finish my Death the Kid story but there aren't enough Shane Dawson fanfics up and I really wanted to post chapter 1! Cliff hanger! I really hope you liked the first chapter of Superluv!**


	2. Very Important Authors Note!

**AN:**

**Hey everyone! I wont be continuing this story, but I don't want to abandon it. If anyone would like to continue the story, PM me. You only have to give me credit for the first chapter, not the whole story (if you're interested that is).**

**Thank you and sorry about this,**

**TheHedgehogGiraffe**


End file.
